


Bel Cielo

by BlueRam



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: Your beauty takes my breath away, Tsuna. I wonder if you'll ever know. Or do you know, and smile at me for it.  Smile that beautiful lasting smile.





	Bel Cielo

He was…

Beautiful.

Beautiful! Yes, that’s what it was! His soft brown hair swaying in the wind, shy touches to the back of his neck as those soft locks danced. The way he would turn so slowly, honey eyes wide and confused with the clash of the waves behind him. Seagulls would tell a story loud and clear. They would amble about with their knowing beady eyes and the gentle flap of their wings. A sound that seemed terribly loud as I looked into your eyes.

You didn’t mind I could tell. Didn’t mind that maybe for a moment I stared too long. That I would so often seek the warmth of your soft skin. Gently brush my long fingers against yours and feel the waves of electricity pass through us.

You didn’t mind that your voice would cause my heart to race and feed the storm that raged eternally within me. Even as the clouds seemed so still on this clear day and the sun threatened to blind me with its brilliance and this storm within me rages.

A storm. For it is what I am. Chaotic and wild, fierce and terrifying. Dangerous, ever so dangerous for so easily I could steal your breath away. Steal it away forever as I move on to distant lands.

Dangerous, but you do not care.

You do not mind…

Devastatingly beautiful.

Those brown eyes still stare at me. Still confused, until the confusion melts away to deep bone happiness. Until those petal soft to the touch lips stretch into an innocent smile. How if one looked close enough the shadows of dimples can be seen in cherub like cheeks.

Beautiful.

Terribly beautiful.

And perhaps that is why you don’t mind. That is why you are not afraid of the storm and welcomed it with thin arms spread wide. Maybe it’s why you hold me so close and hum that soft tune at night. A lullaby you cant quite tell where you learnt as your delicate fingers comb through the silver of my hair. Away from prying eyes, in a world of our own. In those moments I can believe you are mine and only mine alone.

Yes, you’re not afraid. Not afraid for in your beauty lies more danger than I could hope to fathom. With your smile the world so easily bows at your feet. Not that you were ever someone to appreciate such a gesture.  
“Gokudera-kun? Are you alright?” Gentle fingers hesitantly caress my cheeks. Wondering if it was OK to touch. OK to invade my space without my say. For you there is no say. For you you could set my flame blazing and unleash the hurricane I am and will always be.

“G-Gokudera?” I smile softly at you and perhaps it is the shadow of a smile on my usually scowling face that startles you. Cause you to blush that soft red as you quickly look away in embarrassment.

I don’t even think as I gently grasp your chin and look into the universe that is your eyes. There I see so many worlds and the mysteries of life. I see the overwhelming ability to love and forgive and in that moment my storm is stilled. I can not breathe for how achingly beautiful you are.  
I do not hope to intrude opon your kindness, your innocent love for me. So I brush my lips against the corner of yours. You blush even more, yet you do not look away. The feel of your hands always so hesitant over my heart.

I hope to kiss you on your lips one day. To own you as much as you own me. To wrap myself around and within you. To breathe the air you breathe as you pump the beat that keeps my heart beating

“We should get going, Juudaime.” I whisper and you nod in that confused way you normally do. Quickly your confusion is forgotten and you grab my hand. Together we run down the stretch of sand along the sea. You’re laughing, cheeks flushed red in happiness as you wave to the others that wait in the distance.  
Tsuna ,I wonder if you know how truly beautiful you are.  
I wonder if you know how much I truly and irrevocably love you.

Will always love you.

* * *

  
For Hidan. Hope you enjoy,love. Your otp served on a platter ^_^ I apologize in advance for any mistakes! This was typed from my phone.


End file.
